ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dashan Fang (Alpha II)
Personality He is a very loving and caring person as he often donates to charity and cares more about saving the Earth and it's Inhabitants and Nature than his own life. He is some of the only people that actually care for Earth's Nature besides Mr. Popo, Android 8 and Android 16. He also is very battle-loving and fierce as even Mr. Popo, Kami, Goku, Vegeta, Tien and even the Supreme Kais and Gods have said and commented on his battle style, combat expertise and strategic thinking while in a fight. He also is very Charismatic, usually charming Women without trying but fell for one called Lola Vayle. Overall, he is a very Nice, Smart and Strong person willing to defend Humanity to the death and will never stop until all evil is vanquished. Power Levels/Appearances 'Saiyan Saga' During his battle with the Saiyan: Raditz his power level was One-Thousand (1,000). His powers were enough to take on Raditz completely even blow by blow. When he used the Kamehameha technique his power level went up to 1,650. Also, when he fires Ki blasts, it goes to 1,200. As he trains for Nappa and Vegeta to arrive, he trains by climbing Korin's Tower multiple times, destroys Boulders and lifting Mountains, and training against the other Z-fighters. When Nappa, Vegeta and the Saibamen arrive, his Power Level is 30,000. He kills all the Saibamen and drains their bodies of their remaining Ki. His Base Power Level then goes to 42,000. He decimates Nappa, then battles Vegeta, who transforms into a Great Ape. He barely stands a chance until he powers up which increases his Strength level to 85,000. Vegeta uses an all-out attack on him reducing him to a mere 3,000. He then looks at the fake moon Vegeta had made and transforms into a Great Ape (but is noticably bigger, stronger, faster and more Intellegent as he is 150 feet tall and can speak very clearly with full mind). His Power Level in this form is 280,000. He ruthlessly defeats Vegeta, then drains his Energy after he is hit by a Spirit Bomb. He then trains until Dr. Briefs gives him a Gravity Spaceship to travel to Planet Namek with Goku and the others. His Power Level before he arrives on Namek is 160,000. 'Namek/Frieza Saga' During the trip to Namek,he trains in the Gravity Machine.He has no trouble with this as he lives as easily in the Spaceship as he does in his normal life.His Power Level skyrockets dramactically to Extreme-levels which is 600,000.When he finally arrives his training increases his Power to 6,500,000.He destroys most of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization then faces the Ginyu Force.He destroys/kills Recoome,Burter,Guldo and Jeice.He then fights Ginyu and defeats him by locking him inside a frog.He fights Frieza's main force Cui,Zarbon and Dodoria and absorbs their power while destroying them.He then fights Frieza's Elite force and steals on of their armors.He then fights Frieza going through his forms until he hits his Final 75% form which ends in a even match.He gains the upper-hand by powering up going to 12,500,000 demolishing Frieza until he hits his Final Form 100%.They battle until he goes to full power(15,000,000).He destroys Frieza and escapes Namek with the Namekians.He trains for the next few years where Frieza appears again(Cybernetic) and King Cold.His Power Level increases to 120,000,000 which he uses to kill Frieza,King Cold and and his current Squadron. 'Android Saga' Techniques,Unique Traits and abilities 'Ki Blast:'He is able to fire Ki blasts form his Body, the most basic form of Ki. He is also able to fire them from his hair. His Ki/Chi control is limitless and perfect as he is able to redirect it and even have Godly control over it. He is able to sense God Ki/Chi.He is also able to increase or decrease one's Chi/Ki balance naturally defeating Opponents that use it alot. He is able to use Elemental Chi using Fire, Water, Air and Earth to combine with his Chi. He is able to use more types called Omega Ki, Alpha Ki, Zeta Ki, Delta Chi and the most poweful Universal Ki. Omega Chi is a more enhanced version of Chi as a normal Omega Ki blast can destroy a planet.Also,it is more heated than other Chi, even Fire. Alpha Chi is a more balanced and powerful form as if a user fires a normal Alpha Ki blast the Universe could shake. Also, Alpha Chi allows the User to be less strained in transformations.Zeta Chi is a more rapid and uncontroled version of Chi. If not careful a blast could destroy the entire Universe and it is more Electrified. Delta Chi is the most balanced and fastest type as it hit targets and absorbs the opponent's power rather than destroy them. Universal is the most Powerful,Balanced(second to Delta) and is the most diffucult (though he has no problem with it). It could destoy every Universe by using only 0.5 of it's power but he only uses it during dire situations (like fighting Gods). Ki Blast Deflect/Absorb:He is able to deflect Ki blasts at a rapid rate.He was able to deflect a Fusion Spirit Bomb,Large Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb with a single backhand.He was able to destroy and repel a Devilmite Beam which could not kill him anyway.He has defended himself from a Body Change Technique which was previously undeflectable,unblockable and unavoidable.He is able to deflect a Negative Karma Ball,Solar Kamehameha and a Super Galick Gun from Baby.He has also absorbed Broly's Omega Eraser (while gaining tremendous power which does not last) to destroy him.He also absorbed Bill's God of Destruction Sphere to use it against him. Scatter Beam/Baysing Blaster:He fires 5 small beams from his hand after charging five small spheres on his fingers.These beams can fire at a extremely fast and deadly rate killing most life even Ghosts.It also has a Unique ability to follow the opponent's Ki signature.It homes in on the opponent until it hits them or another object.This move can be used in conjunction with his Ra's Judgement.Big Bang Crash Attack:He can fire a sphreical Red Blast or a spherical Blue Blast.It can destroy opponents like Frieza or Cooler without much power.It has the ability to create a Red Dome that absorbs all the Natural Energy from the area and can even destroy or erase entire Islands.He can fire many Big Bang Attacks to create a Large Red Dome. Aura's:He is able to manipulate the power of Aura's.He can turn his Aura into Fire,Water or even a Super Saiyan Aura.His Aura's have the abilty not only to charge his Ki but to protect him from attacks.It also has the ability to drain others of their Ki but is most powerful on Super Saiyans.It can also drive a Super Saiyan or being out of their Transformation.It can also absorb Energy attacks.He Aura is also undetectable.It also can absorb energy and add it to his Maximum amount while engorging his Muscles.His Aura is able depower anyone that is Pure Evil and can shoot a beam out to anyone that is Evil(Pure). Dodon Ray:He can fire a Super-heated beam of Concentraed Chi.He was able to cut off the limbs of Majin Buu and he was not able to regenerate the damage.He could also make it explode on contact.He was able to overpower a Kamehameha made by Gohan(Super Saiyan 2),Goku(Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta(Super Saiyan 2 at Full-power).His Dodon Rays cause extremely serious Burns as he Dodon Ray blasts were able to destroy a SuperNova with it's heat.It was able to beat the Galick Gun,Kamehameha,Super Kamehameha and the Final Flash.He is able to blast them in quick seccession making them thinner.He can also use a Charged-up version to cause a explosion strong enough to kill a Golden Great Ape. Anti-Chi Manipulation:He can use what is called Anti-Ki:the complete opposite of Chi.His manipulation of Anti-Ki is unparalleled, and is capable of turning the user’s attack back unto them with a mere gesture. When auras are flared, or transformations are used, he can draw upon the energy unleashed if the form has not been perfected, boosting his power to greater heights.This Chi is able to vaporize any other Chi with a simple touch.This power also make him immune to Weak or Average Chi attacks and Space-Time Attacks.He has complete over this chi and can never run out. Galick Gun:He is able to use a far-more powerful variant of the Galick Gun.This version is a Blue or Yellow able to destroy half a planet uncharged.It can change directions and reduce most opponents and objects to fine dust including opponents like Majin Buu.The blast if deflected can create an explosion many times bigger than Namek itself.He has a more powerful version called Super Galick Gun that was able to destroy a row of planets.The Super Galick Gun was able to even cause a SuperNova and destroy multiple Planetary bodies. Special Punches:He is able to form Punches out of Thin Air to hit distant opponents.These Air punches become more powerful the more heavy they where thrown or how much Chi was put in them.He is able to also throw these Air punches with quick seccession.He is able to form Chi punches which explode on contract.He can also make mark with his punches.His punches are strong enough to disrupt someone's Natural abilitys like Zenkai or force someone out of a transformation. Physical Strength:His strength is enough that stare at Moons and Planets can cause them to exploxe and shatter.His Strength can beat every Super Saiyan and higher with his breath alone.When he was Young,his strength was still enough that he was able to defeat Broly,Bills,Wills,and Omega Shenron in the Past that got stronger with no effort.It is enough to match everyone else. Buster Cannon:He fires a Blue Energy wave at the opponent with extremely High-force.It was able to go fast and powerful enough to deflect a Large Spirit Ball.It was was used against Evil Goku's Large Spirit Bomb.It can absorb Kinetic energy.It has three Variations:Burning Storm:he creates a Energy sphere and fires blasts from it.Burning Attack:he creates a Burning Energy attack with the power to incinerate the opponent.He also has a more powerful variant call Super Buster Cannon that fires a Golden Energy beam that can destroy a Fully-Powered Super Saiyan. Flight- the ability to push your ki out of your body and fly.He can fly at SuperSonic to HyperSonic speeds.He can increase his flight speed by using more chi.His is able to fly at Light speeds and maybe even higher.He has been seen flying to Namek in secs and going around the Universe in Mins.He is fast enough to outrun or outspeed anyone who challenges him. Invulnerability:He skin is basically Invulnerable.Though,Ki Blast have managed to hurt him,they had no Permanent effect and could not scratch,or break his Skin. Even against reality warping entities, and others who can manipulate concepts, even removing the concept of "durability" from him, he was impossible damage.He is as durable as an absolute object.The only Weakness of this power is to Warp him into his own body him and limit his powers which he removed after he found out. Godlike Powers:Being an actual God of Annihilation, he is capable of reducing pretty much any being near it to dust, and erasing anything at will.His powers also come from being the God of the Supreme Kais,God of Balance,and being a God for many other things like Life and Creation.He can create cosmic objects casually due to his immense power. Most of the time, this attack is used offensively, flinging cosmic objects at his opponent, or trapping them within.He can utilize the power of Black Holes, ripping the enemy’s body apart with sheer force.Alpha can implant illusions within the target’s mind, distracting them into making mistakes, or outright torturing them.He is capable of manipulating Space and most forms of Anti-Matter, making most attacks useless on him, sending most attacks back to the user, or bending space such that the attack completely vanishes.He has a Unlimited Destructive Capacity meaning he can destroy anything, including Energy itself.He can use all forms of Magic,can control Mayko Stars,control Death,use Dark Ki,become a Legendary Demon, and manipulate Dark Elements. Spirit Nuke:The Spirit Nuke is one of Delta's most Powerful Attacks.Not only does the Spirit Nuke take energy from every living thing in the universe like the Universal Spirit Bomb, it also takes energy from non-living things as well.It is one of the most powerful attacks ever. It sometimes is fired by a Kamehameha to increase accuracy, power, and speed.Also,any enemy looking at the bomb will go blind and if it hits they Burn.It can vaporize anything. Sky Beam:Delta fires any Energy wave into the Sky.As it gains Momentum it changes colors and gets faster.When it his Earth's Orbit it comes back down using it's gained Momentum and previously gained Momentum to obilterate the Opponent. Electric Hell Sphere:He has the ability to hold his hands together and form a Black Energy Sphere that when fired causes a Black-Nuke like explosion that will absolutely destroy or obileterate anything in it's path.It has the secondary ability to home in on it's target that way it can never miss.Used against Kid Buu,Super 17 and Gaia Shenron. Last Judgement:This is the Evolved version of his Ra's Judgement.He gathers the Suns energy in the form of Yellow Beams.Then,he charges a Sphere-like Aura.It takes a few seconds for the Beams to hit the Aura.Once they hit the Aura,it transfers the Energy into him.He then fires a Thin but Infinitely Long and powerful Beam that goes to Solar-heated Heat Lens and Amplifiers and gets bigger and faster as it goes through each one.Once it hits a opponent,it disrupts and completely destroys their Molecular Structure and Atoms erasing them from existence.He also uses a Full-power version that can destroy a chain of Planets.It could destroy anything except the Sun as it is the moves main power source.Als,every time he uses this move, all planets get 5 degrees colder forever if they survive the blast. 10x Kamehameha- a Super Kamehameha 10x more powerful than a regular Super Kamehameha.Is Blue or Red in color and could create a Large dome of Red or Blue energy.He can create a Red or Blue dome of energy that explodes.It also has a delayed effect to stun the opponent.There is also a weaker Variation named 5x Kamehameha.He can change the directions of all Kamehameha's at will. Chocolate Kamehameha:He fires a Pink Kamehameha Beam at the opponent.If it hits it will turn the opponent into Chocolate or any type of Candy or Food usually Bubble Gum or Pizza.The beam is huge able to turn a Planet into Chocolate or Food.The beam it's self is a Energy beam of Candy.The Power of the Chocalate Kamehameha is so great that the Chocolate is enough to give Humans Magic-like abilities. Energy Wave Combo/Avenger Cannon:He charges up by using and surronding himself with a Stardust Aura,then he fires Large Chi spheres that cause a chain of explosions that cause very Extreme collateral damage.After,he charges the Aura again then fires several blasts of Chi that also cause a chain of Explosions.He then fires a large beam to decimate the battleground.He also can use a move called Avenger Cannon that fires a powerful blast strong enough to incapatiate Goku in his SSJ4 completely for a short period. Matrix Defense Sheild:He can create a Large White or Blue/Silver Sheild that can defend from any attack and can absorb any Energy Attack and send it back Two times as powerful.Also,the sheild can become a Sheild Dome or Energy Stick.The Sheild can reflect a weak attack.the Sheild cannot under any circumstances be broken regardless of the foes Power. Soul Regeneration:He can never be completely destroyed, as his existence is in both the physical plane and dimensional plane. If the physical body is destroyed, it is immediately regenerated, and a new body is automatically created in its place.He cannot ever be destroyed Permantly. Dimensional Punch:He can use a Punch or Physical Manuveur to break through Dimensions.Also,it can be used as Time Travel,Space Travel or stopping an opponent from doing the same.also,if this move is used to much it could tear apart the Space-Time Continumm itself. Infinity Kamehameha:The Infinity Kamehameha has Three versions.The First is that it can go forever without wasting Chi.The Second is that is can become Infinitly-powerful destroying Anything and Everything or the Third one where it can become a combination of both while increasing his power and for teammates.Obtained by fighting Dyros. Below-Average Kamehameha:It is a KameHameha that does more damage to an Opponent or Environment than a Average Kamehameha but Delta has less control over it.Also,it completely demolishes the Area around it.It has enough power to knock a being out of their transformations like all his moves. Power Control:He has the Power to raise his Chi and Power to Unimaginable Heights or lowering it to Puny Levels.He can also raise and lower the Chi of his Teammates but not Power Levels of his Enimies and Foes like Frieza.His Power Level always stays at the top.It can never go down unless Reality Warping comes into play which has been removed.It can kill all beings that will challlenge him. Tiger Claws:He can extend small little Claws out of his Fingertips,Wrists and Palms.These Blades are made out of Chi-enhanced Bone that are able to pierce through Majin Buu's skin due in the Majin Buu saga it left a deep wound in him for 2 mins.The Bone is then able to light on Fire burning the target.They can also become Stronger if he activate immortal Tiger Claw which is able to cut through Adamantine. Technologically-enhanced Eyes:His Eyes are not only almost virtually Impervious to damage but able to act like a Scounter.They are able to detect Power Levels and Locations.And like other Scounters does not explode.It was Advanced enough to sense Androids and Gods.It is also used for InterStellar commucation as he could contact the Z-fighters while fighting threats around the 7th Universe.It also used for gathering Info and learning about the opponent. Warp Kamehameha:A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using the Instant Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. Also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Transmission Kamehameha. Diamond Tri-Beam:He can use Tien's Tri-Beam and Neo Tri-Beam.Although,his is more advanced that he does not have to sacifice his Life and it has more Damage and Area Damage.It can decimate targets that are as durable as Omega Shenron.Also,the Beam is as powerful as a Final Death Ball.Also,the Blast or Beam is White not Orange. 100x Final Big Bang Kamehameha:He charges a Final Kamehameha and a Big Bang Kamehameha and combines them into a large Super-powered Ball that he fires at the foe not only exteriminating them but leaving a Planet-sized Mushroom Cloud. S.S Omega Bomber:He can fire a Extremely Large and Powerful Red Blast.The Power of the Blast has the strength to destroy a Entire Solar System.Also,at it's least powerful it can destroy half a Planet.It is as big as a Omega Eraser.It can also be powered by more Chi and can absorb Chi attacks.This is a combination of S.S Deadly Bomber,Big Bang Attack and Omega Eraser. True/Grand Kamehameha:He charges a Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 3 Form giving it massive amounts of power then fires it at a unlucky opponent.It has a more powerful version called the Ultra Kamehameha that at it's weakest can destroy a Planet. Power Beams:He can fire Huge Blue beams that are as large as Cell's Super Death beams and are as powerful as Majin Buu's Vanishing Beams.The Power Beams size,power and range can be altered.He also can obilterate any subtance with this power. Ra's Judgement:He fires a large Yellow Pyramid-like beam capable of destroying World or even Katchin easily.It was the finishing move for Bills and Majestic(God of Joy:see later for new fanon).It was also able to rid people of Sheilds or Mind Control.It was able to call on the power of the Sun and use it to obilterate any opponent. Photon Cannon- a Blue full powered version of the 100% Death Cannon.It can be spilt into five diffirent beams that can cause huge expolsions.He can release a massive Blue wave that also can generate a Chi Sheild around him.It was taken from Freiza. Big Bang Kamehameha:He can create a Far-more powerful version of the Big Bang Kamehameha.He creates a Large Ball of Energy.then fires a Huge Energy Blast from it strong enough to change the Atmosphere of Planets,rip through Galaxys and live Hell and Heaven in shambles.He has a More-powerful version called 100x Big Bang Kamehameha and a Full-power version called Full-power Big Bang Kamehameha. Explosive Storm- a more powerful version of the Big Bang Storm.He charges a energy sphere around him self that turns to a storm of grenade like explosions.Then leaves a huge cloud of energy that blind an opponent severly and then condenses into a Huge sphere that obilitierates with is in it. Destructo Disk- a razor sharp energy disc made to cut and severly injure the opponent. Is red in color and larger and faster and more powerful than any other version of the Destructo Disc.Can also multiple into many Discs.It is also very accurate,very large,it is Invulnerable unless detonated by Blaze,and fast. Final Kamehameha- a more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha.It is flashing yellow then shoots a huge powerful beam of pure energy.It was strong enough to completely obiliterate the Moon and create a explosion 50 times bigger than it. Phoenix Dome Cannon- a more powerful variation of the Heat Dome Attack.Blaze kicks the opponent into the air and then flip kicks them higher. Then he comes down and shoots a huge gigantic Final Kamehameha into the air to the opponent destoying them. Phoenix Halo- a bright red ring of energy made by Blaze. He can make an Infinite amount of Phenoix Halos. Then it comes to the opponent traps them and keeps geting tighter until Blaze wants it to detenate.It also burns 3000 degrees. Magic Materialzation- He has the ability to make objects out of thin air.He also can create very powerful Magic blasts.He can also create portals to other places.He can also create entire Planet filled with Life.He can control the Durability of his creations and can siphon Magic from objects.He can levitate objects and has very powerful Telekinetic powers using Magic.He can create Magic barriers that can survive Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and can control the Size of them.He can create Huge Geyser made of Magichi.He can make Gigantic waves of Psionic Chi that destroy anything in its path.He is able to shapeshift infinitly.He can turn into and transform anything into anything as he wants.He is able to manipulate anything. Transformation:He is able to turn his DNA structure into Biomass then turn into any Races and employ all of their abilities maybe even more.He can turn into a Majin/Buu called Ultimate Majin Buu or a powerful Ice-Jin called Arctic.He is also able to transform into a Namekian .He has many more forms. Super Kamehameha- An advanced version of the Kamehameha.He can fire a huge Kamehameha that is 2x more powerful to than a regular Kamehameha.He can destroy entire cities,Landscapes and destroy a Planet with it's power at it's highest. Supernova- He creates a large Sun like Blast that has the power to destroy a entire planet or burn thing over 500,000 degrees.It has the power to melt objects in seconds.It can be created Instantly and has more Variations like Death Sphere(Death Ball) and Planet Destruction(Destroy the Planet). Ultimate Kamehameha/Almighty Kamehameha- a Super Kamehameha that creates a dome of energy that explodes.His most powerful attack in all forms.It looks like a Super Kamehameha but swirling Blue and and electricy around it.Then when it hits the energy sphere that explodes weakens the opponent so they feel more damage than usual.It is Blue or Red or Yellow.The most powerful version of the Super Kamehameha and can blow up a planet 1000x the size of earth if it connects and at full power.The stages are if weakest blast-Blue,if it is at mid-Yellow,at full power- Red.It also can be covered with Lightning to cause Paralysis.It also generates a Large barrier to protect him.It has the power to destroy the entire Universe if at Weak,the Multiverse if at Normal,and the Omniverse if at its Maximum potential.It has the Power to destroy the Other World and Hell. Unlimited Stamina- He also can stay in battles for a indefinte time without tiring.This was displayed when he was fighting Super Saiyan 4 Goku who for 1000 Straight hours and didn't break a sweat.Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 was almost about to faint but Blaze had knocked him out with a kick before he fell to the ground. Swordsmanship-He is preety good with Swords as he can make the Soul Caliber out of thin air in one hand and Soul Edge in the outer.He even made his own personal sword, the Creation Soul Embrace Sword.He can also create Chi swords of varying color out of his hands.He can Size of his Swords and can put more Chi into his Swords.These Swords vaporize and obiliterate most objects. Special Beam Cannon:He can shoot a Red/Yellow spiraling beam that is capable of piercing the opponent the opponent and can blow up objects large as a Mountain.He can control the Size and direction of the Special Beam Cannon.He can charge it for more power. Double Kamehameha:He can shoot Two large Kamehamehas from each hand.He can also merge both Kamehameha's into a Giant Kamehameha that has 5x more power than a Super Kamehameha.Also it has the power to obiliterate Mount Everest. Super Breath:He can blow winds up to SuperSonic to HyperSonic to UltraSonic speed.He can literaly blow Hurricanes and Tornadoes out of his hands.He can blow Earth-shattering winds and any kind of Blast out o fhis mouth. Full Power Energy Blast Volley:He can shoot and release millions of Chi blast that chase and Track the opponent.He also can control what direction they go and can control the Power and Speed the Blast have and are covered in Lightning. Physical Condition:He has the Strength to move Mountains and Warships and even Freiza's Spaceship.He is strong enough to knock out opponent powerful as Goku or Omega Shenron.He can even punch Space-Time with his bare hands.He can withstand a Negative Karma Ball.He can withstand being blow up by a Spaceship and can withstand going into the Sun.He can go to Warp Speed.He has Unlimited Stamina.Also he has a Zenkai so he can have more power when recovering from a near death situation.At the end of Gt his Conidition.He is also able to survive the most horrifying injuries and survive and regenerate.He can also survive in space,does not require Food,Sleep,Water,and Air.His Zenkai also evolved so his abilities and transformations to be enhanced as well. Final Devastation:He elbows the opponent in the stomach, then punches the opponent in the stomach,then kicks the opponent away.Then he does the same moves again then, Double Axe handles the opponent to the ground.He then flip-kicks the opponent and then drop-kicks them to the Ground and then punches the opponent in the back surrounded by a Kamehameha. Evolved Ki Sense:He can sense other being Chi from all way around the planet.Also he can sheild his Chi from enemies.When someone hides their Chi he can still sense them.He can also sense if the person is Evil or Good. Assault Bomb:He can charge all of his Energy into a Small Energy Bomb capable of destroying Canyons.He can also gain power from Plants,People,Planets and other living things.The Bomb is as big as a Breach Bomb and can acheive bigger heights.He also has more powerful versions like Large Assault Bomb,Super Assault Bomb and the Universal Assault Bomb. Limitless Chi Energy:He has limitless amounts of Chi energy and can never tire due to his Chi energy stabilizing him and destroying the fatigue toxins within him.He can also absorb,generate,create and channel limitless amounts of Chi.Also,his Chi Energy is undetectable by any means.With his Chi he can learn almost all attacks and moves. Fission:It allows Alpha to split himself into 2 to 4 beings.Once they rejoin the single being,he is more powerful than before.Also he does not split his power and all clone have the exact same power level as the Main copy.And his clones can create more clones. Gallery 180px-Gokhan_ii_by_johnny_e-d3a56ab.jpg|Dashan in his Base Form 300px-Vegitenks.jpg|Dashan in his Super Human form 180px-Brogeta_ssj1_by_blackpiroflame-d3dmwan.png|Dashan in his Super Human 2 form Lssjg.jpg|Dashan in his Super Human 3 form 250px-Mill.png|Dashan in his Super Human 4 form 250px-Capture2.png|Dashan in his Super Human 5 form Category:Page created by SolarSamurai59260 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Super Human Category:Godlike Category:Gods Category:Supreme Kais. Category:Kais Category:Kai Category:Powerful Category:Powerful Character Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighter Support Category:Z Fighters Support Category:New Generation Z Fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Good Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrid Category:Human Category:Human Fusions Category:Half Humans Category:Half Kai Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Fathers Category:Superheros Category:Dragon Ball Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Human 2 Category:Super Human 3 Category:Super Human 4 Category:Super Human 5 Category:Godlike Humans Category:American/Japense Category:Overpowered Category:Quarter Saiyan